theneighborsfandomcom-20200215-history
It Has Begun...
"It Has Begun..." is the 22nd episode of Season 1 in The Neighbors. Synopsis The Weavers take the Bird-Kersees to Atlantic City, where Larry's alien abilities prove to be fortuitous. Meanwhile, Jackie expresses a desire for a human wedding. Meanwhile, back in Hidden Hills, Dick gets a call from his grandfather (George Takei), which could mean it's time for the Zabvronians to go home. In the end the Zabvronians don't go home, but Larry's father sends a warning message through the toaster. Unfortunately, the Weavers now have the toaster, and Marty bites into the toast, complains that it's stale, and throws it in the sink. The toast says "Warning", but the rest is unreadable due to Marty's bite and because the toast shattered when it hit the sink, but by Larry's father's dialog before sending the toast, it may be an invasion (Actually, the toast says 'Warning, Attack Imminent'). Reggie Jackson also breaks up with his girlfriend when he feels that he is still in love with Amber. At the end of the episode they kiss and Amber says that it's going to be an interesting summer. Guest Stars *George Takei as Big Bird *Mark Hamill as Commandant Bill *Lora Plattner as Giselle Braxton *Sarah Baldwin as Beth *Porter Kelly as Lisa *Mobin Khan as Zabvronian *Brett R. Miller as Zabvronian *Tracy Weisert as Zabvronian *Trevor Hammonds as Restaurant Patron Music *"When You Say Nothing at All" by Alison Krauss *"Everything You Need" by Ben Burgess *"It's a Beautiful Day" by Micheal Buble Trivia *George Takei and Mark Hamill had not met prior to the filming of this episode. *In Family Conference, it is revealed that Larry's father Big Bird (George Takei), who appeared in this episode, cut the Joyner-Kersee family off financially because Larry stood up to him in wanting the Zabvronians to stay on Earth to continue their mission. *This episode ends the story arc between Reggie and Giselle. *Amber and Reggie share their first kiss in this episode. * Ws on this episode of AMBER Unbornchild is conceived Quotes '''Larry: '''Oh Marty, get off of it. We all know how this script ends. You tell us you're gonna do something, we say we're going with you, you say no, we go anyway, hijinks ensue, you learn from us, we learn from you, and it all gets wrapped up in a nice, tidy package, usually around 9 p.m. Zabvronian Revelations *Larry and Jackie have been married for 472 years. *On Zabvron, Jackie's name is Debbie Callahan. *In addition to his three anuses (mentioned in Bathroom Etiquette), Reggie has two tongues. *Larry and Jackie met on a intergalactic battlefield 472 years ago as Larry was busy mutilating his future wife's fellow freedom fighters. Cultural References *About two minutes in to the episode, the Weaver's claim they don't want thier children to go "all Lord of the Flies" while they are out of town * Dick belittles Jackie for reading books by author Nicholas Sparks. *Marty tells the kids not to have a party, because it may end up like "The Hangover." Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes